


Hizaki: Sperm Princess

by Sexsuna



Series: Mid-life Princess [3]
Category: Hizaki Grace Project, Jupiter (Band), Versailles (Band), Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Cock Cages, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Exhibitionism, Fetish Clothing, Filming, Group Sex, Human Pet, Inflation, Jrock - Freeform, Latex, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Pillory, Piss, Porn Filming, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Porn production, Pornography, RPF, Rough Sex, Semen enema, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Stocks, Urine Play, Visual Kei, Watersports, Yaoi, penis - Freeform, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexsuna/pseuds/Sexsuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weary with age, Hizaki has decided to take his last step out of the music scene. His true calling was to be a princess all along, and there's one man he knows who can arrange that. So what if it's all to his own ends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hizaki: Sperm Princess

1

Sad, he thought, that now in decaying middle-age, he’d have to feel so tired. No longer could the virtuous hands frig those guitar strings unendingly for a day or so after scarce hours’ sleep; the labour was taking its toll on his body. What when he was young and youthful seemed so easy—a mountain he might readily climb almost without effort—now seemed like an impenetrable concrete barrier. Hizaki realised that, perhaps, it was time to retire from the music scene. Once past forty, nothing gets any easier. Years upon years of musical activity, and yet, frankly, he began to see that he was no closer to achieving, to enjoying, what he truly wanted.

The evening of his weird epiphany, he called Kamijou. After past _incidents_ involving his bizarre and deranged sexual proclivities, Hizaki felt some reluctance. But he also realised that it was the person most likely to be of assistance, who would know how to help organise what must be done. To finish his career up with a bang—a gangbang, so to say; he smiled to himself at that thought—and then retire to a life of unbridled sexual perversion... Without a doubt, Kamijou was the person he had to call.

He waited for an answer, hanging aimless in the aether. Already his breathing was heavy, intoxicated with lust, fragmentary visions of the potentialities that the future now held, once this first step had been taken. The line crackled. Digital switching stations somewhere, connecting his call to the right destination.

A signal. Then, out of nowhere, that shrill, affected voice.

“Oh!” it cried out. “Bonjuuru! Hiza-chan!”

Hizaki rolled his eyes. Thankfully, Kamijou could not see that, or he’d surely been annoyed. Hizaki blushed, and nervously tried to think how he ought frame what he desired.

“I—” he began, stumbling on his words—like tripping down a flight of stairs, perhaps—“I need your help.”

“Oh! But to what do I owe the honour?”

And it took a lot of courage, but he managed it, somehow. He explained his idea, which had hit him so suddenly; lightning from clear skies. As a finale to his solo performance tour, he’d play a big show—but there would only be male attendees. Some excuse like ‘the dominance of the bangya animal does not permit equal representation of male fans’ or something of that nature, perhaps more carefully framed. But the show would not be a concert at all. They would all be allowed to have sex with him.

Kamijou was intrigued, even excited to hear of the idea, and brimmed with practical ideas. Would Hizaki prefer a bed be arranged on stage? Or something simpler yet more flexible; a sofa perhaps? Covered in plastic. The mark of the orgy-hall, surely; plastic all over the stage, in fact. Perhaps then, when the show was over, that which had been spilt would be gathered—perhaps it could be injected, like an enema? Or drunk, like milkshakes? _Just think of how much it will be_ , Kamijou had exclaimed, raising his own excitement to a new high. “But if I do help you, you must let me film it.” And so, Hizaki had thereto consented. Kamijou promised to handle the logistics, and assured that the film would be a wonderful piece that would be added to his collection, barring any interest from Hizaki to distribute it. Kamijou suggested that such an affair could bring in quite a lot of money. But these were things they could discuss further at a later date. Preparations had to be made, and Kamijou excused himself, and the line went dead. Half an hour they had spoken—half an hour, and such a dramatic turn of his life! Hizaki felt renewed hope for the future, and felt his cock erect under his layered skirt.

Mesmerised by his arousal, he slipped away from the telephone (mounted on the wall next to the kitchen) in the direction of his bed, touching himself mindlessly as he went by reaching under his skirt. Pulling out the plastic container from under his bed, he retrieved a sizeable dildo, and put it down on the bed covers, letting go of his cock while he fished up a bottle of lubrication gel, which he poured on the dildo. So what if some wet stains formed on the duvet? He was not in a mood to mind that. The toy had suction cups on the flared end, and he fastened those to the floor. Then he leaned his rear back against the edge of the bed and eased his bottom onto the toy (there were no underwear to take off, he rarely wore such), letting the slippery plastic cock dilate his anus gradually; slowly, feeling it slip in. His own cock slackened some, but instead began to leak some transparent pre-come. He caught some on his finger and put it to his mouth. It tasted sweet and had a pleasant scent to it; he licked it up promptly. Once he had taken the thing to the base, he began to ease himself on and off it, and eventually grabbed his own cock with his hand and frigged it roughly until it stiffened.

He reached into the plastic box again, found a package of condoms, retrieved one and unrolled the tight pink shiny sheath over his cock. Then he resumed riding, touching his cock now and then as he did. Eventually he had to stop, and rubbed his cock hard until he reached orgasm and filled the end of the condom with his white-yellow gooey spendings. He slipped the condom off, and then resumed letting the dildo slip in and out – he was going to need a lot of training to take the grand finale well, he thought. He brought the condom up to his open mouth, and emptied the contents therein, swallowing impulsively.

He kept at it, fucking himself on the dildo, for a while, until, quite exhausted, he got off it and made his way towards his bathroom while undressing, and slipped into the shower. The thought occurred to him of the need to re-dye his long hair—black roots were beginning to show—but reapplying the same light brown would need another bleaching, and _that_ would waste precious time.

 

2

Kamijou had thought of everything, of that there was no doubt. Hizaki had been offered a tour of the premises before people were permitted inside, and seen his organisational genius at work; a soft curtain that hung against the back of the stage wall had things written on it, that alone must have been an effort to set up, not to mention costly (GIVE THE PRINCESS YOUR SPERM, it spelled out in golden characters on crimson smooth textile); but it did look good. At the door, a small temporary reception desk stood, where, as Kamijou explained, a staffer would take the new arrivals in and hand them numbers to hang over their necks, to give them their number in the line to give Hizaki their treasured spendings.

On the stage, before everyone’s gaze (when they were there later assembled) was a large set of stocks, a pillory of black plastic, with chains and locks, quite authentic save the material. “Like it?” Kamijou asked. “As you can see here, too, it is arranged on some planks overlaid with plastic. Semen spilled on the floor, will simply drain into buckets. We’ll make sure my princess won’t miss a single spermatozoon!”

Hizaki blushed.

”But let’s go to the changing room, Princess, and get you fitted out for the night.” Kamijou took hold of his arm and tugged him along, to a door behind the stage wherein was a locker room. It smelled of young men’s sweat, mixed bodily odours... his cock perked up under his voluminous skirts at the thought of the manly musk.

Opening a locker, he pulled out a hanger on which some clothes hung; warm red like sex, shiny oiled latex; he handed it to Hizaki, and fetched a pair of boots and gloves to go with it. Kamijou put the other things down on one of the wooden benches, and aided Hizaki in taking his clothes off, the top, bottom and then the white silky stockings; he put them into a white plastic box which he closed.

Hisaki started dressing. A bottle of some natural oil stood, which he squeezed some of the slimy stuff out of and smeared over his legs, to ease slipping into the red latex stockings. When he was done with the stockings, he put on the top, the main-part of the outfit. It had frills at the shoulders and the neckline, as well as a frilly bottom, though it ended far too high up to be a skirt. It didn’t even cover his buttocks or his cock.

Kamijou moved up on him from behind, poured some oil from the bottle, and smeared it on Hizaki’s buttocks, then reached around from behind and did the same to Hizaki’s cock. He tugged a bit at it, then let go. Hizaki didn’t notice until it was too late, but something was fastened around his hips, and enclosed his cock. He looked down, between his legs, and saw some manner of cock-cage, a larger type that enclosed his balls and cock within an actual cage. Kamijou’s fingers closed it, then pulled out some key. It was locked in place.

“Ahhh...” Hizaki whinged, fuelled by the urge to touch himself which was denied. Kamijou took some more oil, and smeared it over Hizaki’s body, and then his clothes, to make sure they shone as they ought, as reflective as mirrors... or almost. Kamijou had him sit down on the bench, and put on a pair of knee-high, chunky heeled boots, tied with lace; Kamijou made sure it was topped by a pleasant bow-knot.

When he was done, he suddenly—and to Hizaki quite unexpectedly—downed his trousers and brandished that ugly circumcised cock of his, the glans exposed even when flaccid, and now it hung there, slightly engorged but some way to go. It’s appearance made Hizaki think of the creatures from the film Tremors, it’s shiny head, slightly angled, a bit of a mushroom, though he supposed it could look worse... like some he had seen in American pornography of the sort that Teru so enjoyed... He gave it a frig, and it stiffened before Hizaki’s eyes, perking up with pulsating beats.

“Give it a suck, Princess!”

He had to say it like that, of course. Hizaki leaned towards it, and put his lips around the dry glans, salivating thoroughly. He wanted to suck as many cocks as he could—there was no need for feigned modesty or reluctance at one that looked a little off; soon enough he’d be too old for most to consider letting him suck, let alone wanting to bugger him... He sucked Kamijou’s cock, enjoying it, until the man who had a thing for all things French brushed him off. “That’s enough! You must not waste your energy before the event has even started! Now, turn around and I’ll oil your pretty rump to make it slick and ready to receive limitless cocks!”

Hizaki was flustered by what he said, but did turn; he put his knees and hands on the bench, with his bottom to Kamijou, who added some additional oil to his hands he proceeded to massage into Hizaki’s buttocks for a while before the first foray into the cleft occurred, followed by another—thereafter Hizaki felt the first of his coarse fingers slip into his arsehole, joined by another like two ladles in a big pot of stew.

“Time for a test drive, a rectal exam!” Kamijou said then, and suddenly—quite painfully too, with a burning sensation—he shoved his mutilated prick into Hizaki’s rear passageway. Hizaki yelped. “You love it, Princess,” Kamijou whispered in his ear, then stretched his tongue out to lick it. “My princess will be fucked by so many men tonight, she’ll definitely be satisfied.” He fucked on, thrust by thrust, until with a guttural moan not befitting a man such as he, marred perhaps by years of profuse smoking, he released his string of pearls within Hizaki’s bottom hole. He pulled out as quickly and roughly as he had entered—Hizaki winced—then slapped a hand across Hizaki’s left arse-cheek. “Good girl!” he said with a merry smile as Hizaki turned around, still with his bottom a bit sore—and the main act had not even started. “Now without further ado, let’s get you fitted.” Kamijou reached for his hand as a prince is wont to do, and Hizaki took it, despite the harsh fuck.

He was led out, back onto the stage, towards the stocks, which now bathed in some new lights; there were people in the audience, though they were hard to see from the illumined estrade; somewhere, in a corner, he thought a saw a familiar face. Teru, he thought, Teru was out there, in the sea of urgent cocks, whose eyes now stared at him—he saw them move, stir, like rapeseed bloom in wind... Kamijou led him onto the pillory, which he opened.

Hizaki put his hands and head into the holes, and Kamijou brought the top half down and locked it up, another key that went into the pockets of his drab black trousers. Hizaki looked to his side, towards the crowd, and after his eyes adjusted to the light condition, he could see how many there were... They’d be here all night, no doubt, given this electoral turn-out; people were still slipping in through the entrance. There must have been a queue of people outside. Maybe there still was... His cock stiff in the cage... So many men, so many dicks...

“Ready?” Kamijou questioned him.

Hizaki presented an enthusiastic nod.

“Let’s get the show on the road, then!” Kamijou walked towards the line which began at the foot of the few steps that led up to the stage, and opened the small wooden gate to let people up. Some men approached them, Hizaki didn’t even look at their faces, just stared at their crotches. Most wore only underwear, though some were still dressed, their crotch-nests bulging.

A cock appeared in front of him, faster than he expected. Beautiful erection... whoever possessed it moved closer, stuffed it into his mouth. He sucked, but the man was not pleased, and started thrusting into his throat, using his face as just another fuckhole. At his rear, a slick cock pushed slowly (more gently than Kamijou had, regardless) in, and was quickly thrusting. Cocks pushed against his gloved hands, and he gripped them and held fast as they began their humping. He couldn’t frig them well, but they helped themselves to it. The cock in his mouth moved out of his throat, he breathed, and it spent in his mouth; he swallowed it; the cock pulled out, and he got a few deep breaths in before another prick quickly took its place and was shoved harshly into his mouth, down his gullet, thrust after thrust—

The one in his arse was done and retrieved, replaced by another—the men chatted with one another, but in his predicament his focus was not on the conversation of the waiting crowd. Someone spent in his hand, he felt the warm strings drip down, heard hands meet in a high-five. Presumably it was that one’s friend’s cock that took the place in his hand. Each hole was put to heavy use; in, out, again and again; someone spent on his buttocks, someone else on his face—

A sudden tug at his cock-cage, and he felt someone breathe on his cock. Hizaki could not see, but suspected someone was trying to play with his caged erection; a deep thrust into his arse, and something leaked out of his cock. It dripped, and someone under him moaned—perhaps drinking it... Hizaki wasn’t sure if it was sperm or just some pre-come, but whoever  didn’t seem to care.

For a while, Hizaki’s mouth had respite from cock; he saw on the wall, above the set, below the text that Kamijou had arranged, a counter of the number of clients served; it had only reached 9. This would be a long night.

 

3

Hours later, when Hizaki had a sore throat and almost as sore a bottom, Kamijou interrupted the fucking. “It is time, now, that the Princess be fertilised with all your hard-spent goop!” The counter on the wall was at 237, and two men with faces covered with masks walked up on the stage carrying buckets filled to the brim with white-yellow accumulated semen. As he had requested... There were four buckets, all about full to the half... how many litres... A little pump contraption was brought out. A small motor powered it; Kamijou started it, and it puttered into vibrating activity. It had an input tube and one that he proceeded to shove up Hizaki’s arsehole; it felt coldly numbing in his sore bottom. The other end, which Hizaki could see—it stood to the side of the pillory—slipped down into one of the buckets. It bubbled a bit, and then the transparent tube went white with the sperm—and soon he felt it begin to fill his arse.

As he was filled, his belly cramped quite a bit, but oddly enough, he somehow _enjoyed_ that. Kamijou shoved the tube further in, ever-squirting the prodigious amounts of sperm, and Hizaki clenched his sphincter around it to not leak. Three buckets of four, he was swelling visibly. By the fourth, he was much bloated. Many men still stood around, watching, some touching themselves through their stained underwear, a couple even frigging openly. He was aroused at being seen like this... Kamijou started to pull out the tube after shutting the pump-motor off; he did so slowly and cautiously, and Hizaki did his best to hold shut. Eventually it slipped out. Some semen came with, Hizaki felt, but it was not much, and a plug went in, thick and large it plugged him up quite thoroughly, though to be safe, he felt something like straps extend from it, which were fastened to the bottom of his top somehow—he couldn’t see behind his neck.

After this, he was freed from the stocks.

He fell to his knees, having stood so long in an uncomfortable position. Kamijou came to him, and put on his head a white sparkling tiara, before brandishing his disfigured cock again. Hizaki put his lips around it and started sucking as another few people moved in, they bringing out their weapons as well. “That’s a good princess,” he said, “what does the princess love above all else?”

Hizaki let the thing slip out of his mouth. His hands grasped two others and frigged them quickly. “Dicks and sperm... ah, so much sperm... I love you all...” He gave a brief suck as he resumed, before he took Kamijou’s thing into his throat. He liked that too, he loved it, it made him feel weird, made his body tingle, made his dick drivel wildly—he took it down several times, and then Kamijou squinted his eyes and moaned gutturally, placed a hand behind Hizaki’s head and pushed his lance down deeper than before—and there the slime slipped down his throat.

Kamijou pulled out and he coughed.

One of the other men, who had stood in the background jerking off, moved up and shot a jet across Hizaki’s face. Some came on his hair, and some burned slightly as it squirted into his nose. He blew it out, caught some of it on his tongue, and after licking his mouth to gather up what remained, he swallowed the lot. Someone ejaculated at his back; he felt it on his hair, dripping down.

He started sucking one of the cocks he had frigged, and the other one pulled back, then ejaculated on his face. Its owner laughed raucously; evidently some spend had ended up on his friend’s thigh. Warm semen ejaculated into his mouth, he savoured it thoroughly before he swallowed; and when he looked up, he saw Teru’s face there, smiling down at him. He ought really to have recognised the fattish cock, for it was quite unlike most he had encountered tonight, or any night, as sure an identification as a fingerprint. It had a familiar taste, too, the cock... the scent of some overly expensive perfume.

A camera flashed. “Smile for the camera, Princess!” Teru was speaking, and it was Kamijou who held the camera, an expensive set-up, a 400,000 yen lens and everything. Hizaki took another load to the face just as the camera flashed again, and he did smile towards the camera. Another flash, a cock appeared, ready to spend judging by the young man’s groaning; he stuck his tongue out and let the sperm shoot onto it and into his mouth. Hizaki coughed, but quickly regained his composure and made a V-sign with his sticky fingers at the camera.

“Alas, it is time for the night’s events to come to a conclusion!” Kamijou said while he handed the camera to Teru, “so if anyone needs to shoot a load before the shower, go ahead quickly! Give sperm to the pregnant princess!” Once again someone did it from behind and messed up his hair, and another at the front came with semen lamely dripping out of the slit; he had probably come once at least before, and had to squeeze semen out; Hizaki took it on his tongue and swallowed it, too.

“Everyone done?” Kamijou asked. There was quiet, and no one stepped forward. “All right,” he said, and waved with his hands at Hizaki, “then everyone give our princess a shower, as we agreed, right? At least those of you closest to her.”

Most had never tucked their dicks back in; in fact, most had their underwear around their feet. Now, those closest all aimed their dicks at him, and he expected and welcomed what came next.

Even so, when the first steam hit him in his face, he moved his head to the side. It splashed heavily (and heavenly) on his shoulder and he felt it run down inside his outfit, down his chest, then on his back. A slight tickle—the potent scent of urine. More came, and he opened his mouth and swallowed a few gulps as the shower went on, over his hair, body and legs, got in everywhere except his gloves and stockings.

The light flashed again. Hizaki couldn’t see who did it, but assumed it was Teru. When the final piss was done, and Hizaki had dried around his eyes enough to look again, Kamijou had pulled into view a large white bucket; it was far larger than the semen-buckets used previously. “We’re going to drain the semen from you, though I assure you, it won’t go to waste.”

Hizaki was quite exhausted, but somehow still obnoxiously aroused, as he had been denied release for so many hours of heedless sex, and it was no release therefrom when several men grabbed him, and lifted him off the floor, and held him firmly above the bucket. Kamijou walked forward and began to tug at the plug to get it out while Teru flashed off more photographs. His hand slipped the first time, but he managed to get a firm grip. Pulling back, Hizaki felt his sphincter cling to it stubbornly; Kamijou let go of it and pulled anew, gave a laugh, and then it came out. Hizaki heard the plug fall to the floor somewhere, rolling against the side of the bucket. He felt semen begin to drivel out.

“Just go ahead, push all that sperm out!” Kamijou went on; and Hizaki did so. Soon the semen in his bowels gushed out thickly, burning his sore arse in the process. Camera flashes blinked; some of the men had brought out their mobile phones to take pictures too. When the semen-river dried out like California, the men holding him up let him go, leaving him standing at the side of that enormous semen-filled bucket. There was so much of it... and it came from inside of him... Kamijou snuck up behind him and undid the cock-cage at last.

He laughed to himself before he spoke. “Now, you can add your own spendings to the mixture here! Teru will keep photographing. Memories of a Princess, the album will be called. I’ve taped it all, of course. We’ll sell that, too. Selected cuts version and a long, three-DVD set of non-cut footage... yes...” The capitalist at work in Kamijou’s mind was running rampant with business speculation. The cage slipped off, and at last his cock stood hard and rigid in the open. Hizaki touched it—it felt unusually sensitive, perhaps because of the numerous quasi-orgasms he had experienced throughout the event. “Frig it, Princess!”

Hizaki grabbed it and started pulling, aroused as he was, and looking into that miasmatic gathering of could-be-babies wasted like the seed of Onan, the seed of innumerable men... gathered there... oh, the joys of sperm! He breathed heavily as he went on, frigging quicker and quicker until the appropriate muscles contracted and his own spending, rather copious with the night’s constant tease, shot out into that semen-cesspool, mixing with all the rest.

Some moments later, Kamijou wrapped his cold, spent body in a towel and led him towards the changing room. Teru was speaking to the others, but he could not make out what it was—perhaps thanking them for their participation—the door closed behind them in the locker room, Kamijou helped him undress in an almost tender fashion, and helped him into the shower. He wondered what Kamijou had in mind for all that sperm.

 

4

Hizaki walked out into the dining room of Kamijou’s resplendent luxury flat, wearing nothing but a harness with many straps, a pair of gloves and a pair of thigh-highs; harness and gloves where of white rubber. His cock and testes were kept in something like a cup on the front while two straps served to keep his buttocks parted. Kamijou had left the articles on the large table next to the generous double-wide bed in which he had slept—typical Kamijou to be perverted like that, he thought. It was going on midday now and as he stepped into the dining room, doing his coiffure up with two hair-ties he’d found on a dresser. He saw there were several other people present, not just the host; and on the table before them all stood a large cake, like a wedding cake, slightly sadly sunken, but then again, Kamijou was not a master baker. Teru was there, dressed in some drab suit-like top with shorts, and Zin, the Kamijou-fanboy, whose dress approached his idol’s: the typical pseudo-aristocratic attire, ornamental suits with a mostly black and white colour scheme, very princely, as Hizaki thought of it; and Asagi wearing (rather mismatched to the rest) a black latex mini-dress with long puffy sleeves, whose skirt had red faux-fur trimming. A pair of black thigh-highs, whose tops had such trimming as well, completed the outfit. They all sat assembled, and shewed no surprise as Hizaki entered.

“Ah, Princess has arrived. We can get to eating then.” Kamijou cut out pieces of the cake and served it on everyone’s plates, except Asagi who didn’t get one; instead Kamijou put a small cup before him with a straw in it. Kamijou patted the seat of one of the soft chairs and looked at Hizaki. “Come have a seat. It’s to celebrate last night’s progress!”

Hizaki shrugged and sat down. The others started eating their slices of the cake. It looked appetising. Hizaki dug in. It didn’t taste bad, either. Sweet and thick.

Halfway through the cake, he dropped his spoon on the floor. Kamijou smiled at him and he dove in under the table, where across from him sat Asagi. From below, he could see up Asagi’s skimpy skirt, and he noticed that some kind of transparent tube disappeared into his urethra, sticking out of the slit in his cock and topped with a cap. Hizaki picked up his silver spoon and got back to his chair. Everyone was eating—well, except Asagi.

“Don’t you want some cake, too?” Hizaki asked him. He thought he heard Teru throttle a laugh then.

“I will get it. _Eventually_ ,” he said cryptically. He looked at Kamijou and shook his empty cup to ask for a refill, and Kamijou came with a pot, which he tipped.

_It looked like semen!_

Asagi resumed drinking as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

“Is that... semen?”

“Of course,” Kamijou said as he sat back down at his chair and resumed eating the cake. “This cake was baked with semen, too. My slave’s just not allowed to eat the cake directly. Do you like it?”

“Eh...” Hizaki was surprised. “Is it made from...” he paused, slightly embarrassed, “the stuff... yesterday?”

Kamijou nodded at him. “Indeed. Your powers of deduction are remarkable.”

“Sarcasm...”

“Princesses are perhaps not the most suited to contemplation, and should stick to what they know,” he retorted quickly and snidely. “Eat up. It’s cake for you, after all.”

Hizaki ate the two spoons of cake that were left. It _did_ taste good, after all. Hizaki picked up his plate to take it to the sink, but was interrupted by Kamijou.

“Don’t bother with that, just leave the dirty dishes,” he said. “Let’s go on to the living room.” Kamijou led the way, the others followed, Hizaki last of all. Asagi walked before him, and he saw that, above his thigh-highs, he wore fish-net stockings, in the top lining of which were the pink controllers of some egg-vibrators. Thin cords disappeared up under the skirt. Of course, he had known something was weird about Asagi and Kamijou’s relationship—especially after that... Prolapse Party that Kamijou had hosted. The blooming... Hizaki’s arse felt sore just thinking of it, even though he had... quite enjoyed the experience. Asagi was some kind of slave, a doll, to Kamijou.

 _Was that what Kamijou was trying to do to him now?_ Hizaki wondered. Princesses should stick to what they know, he had said. He meant sex, obviously.

Kamijou plopped down on the sofa, with the remote in hand. The television popped into action. Zin and Teru sat to Kamijou’s left; Hizaki saw Teru lean in and whisper something which made Zin laugh. Hizaki sat down on Kamijou’s right, while he changed channels. Asagi had stopped beside the sofa. Kamijou turned to him. “Feet,” he said. At that command, Asagi crawled onto all fours before Kamijou, and the latter put his feet up on his back. He seemed perfectly fine with it...

“Now, for Hiza-chan’s pornography debut!” Some more buttons, and on the television began to play a film. “This is raw, unedited and messy footage. Mixed views—we’ll have to edit it up a bit of course.”

Hizaki did not remember seeing any video camera before the very end—but apparently there had been someone walking around with one—if not a whole camera crew. Then again, the light on the stage had been pretty sharp, and mostly the camera focused on his bottom in the stocks.

“I didn’t know Hiza-hime was such a cock-hungry slut!” Zin said, “but look how expertly he handles all those dicks!”

“She’s a true Penis Princess,” Kamijou added quickly. “Aren’t you?” Hizaki met his gaze as his head turned. Then he saw Hizaki’s embarrassing erection which had perked up in the meanwhile and was bulging, ready to spring out of the tiny cover of the harness-outfit. He leaned towards Hizaki. “Cocks don’t lie,” he whispered, then pulled it free into the air. “Tell it to the people what you love.”

He pulled at Hizaki’s cock. “Ahhh...” Hizaki said, embarrassed, “I love cock, I love men... I love musky, sweaty men... even hairy... ah... I love being fucked hard...” His cheeks flushed red. “I love being seen and filmed when having sex... I’m a dirty girl... Kamijou, please—” it was hard to say, “make me your slave...”

“Will you do anything I ask of you?”

“Y—yeah...” Hizaki said. Kamijou looked at him, pleading, as if something was missing. “Yes, master...” he added.

Kamijou grinned. “Come and seal the deal, sit on my cock.” He pulled down his zipper, brandishing that mutilated thing of his, it stood large and fat, like a light-brown sea stack on a windswept beach. Hizaki stood up, and Kamijou motioned for Asagi to move by removing his legs from his back. Teru and Zin, Hizaki saw when he stood out, had brought out their dicks too; they looked at Hizaki with needful, excited eyes. Asagi crawled on all fours up to them, took Zin’s in his mouth quickly and frigged Teru’s slowly, just to keep them entertained before Hizaki was _free_.

Hizaki aimed his separated buttocks towards Kamijou’s cock; Kamijou put a hand on his side as he leaned back. “Good princess, give your master your dry hole!” Hizaki felt the cock press up against his rim. Kamijou pushed him down, and it went in—it burned.

He gritted his teeth; soon it was in to the hilt. He leaned against Kamijou’s warm chest and belly as he began to ease himself on and off the blood-filled member. Kamijou’s hands reached around and gripped Hizaki’s nipples, pinching them. Hizaki picked up the fuck-pace, and leaned his head back to kiss Kamijou. Their lips met in a sloppy kiss, and when they parted, Kamijou put his hands on Hizaki’s belly to stop his thrusting. “My sweet princess...” he said dreamily, “it’s time for you to finally experience the ultimate womanly pleasure.”

“Eh?” Hizaki said.

“My sweet doll, you’re getting what you most crave...” Kamijou said, then turned towards Teru and Zin; Asagi was sucking Teru now, slowly and patiently. “Zin, come here and join me in Hizaki’s bottom. Teru, you stand here on the sofa and let Hizaki suck you. Asagi, go fetch the horse-dildo and ride it until I tell you to stop.”

“Yes, master,” Asagi said and skipped away enthusiastically. Zin and Teru had pulled their trousers off. Zin approached while the sofa shook as Teru stood up beside Hizaki on it. Zin grabbed Hizaki’s cock and played with it while he pushed his saliva-soaked prodding-rod against the edge of Hizaki’s sphincter at the top. It tickled at first, and then burned more when Zin pressed his cock down and on, pushing Kamijou’s fat cock down. Then it happened very quickly; a sudden sharp sting and then—then he felt Zin’s abdomen right up against his balls. He looked at his face, ecstatic with joy; undoubtedly this was something he had wished to do for a long time. They started to fuck, interchangeable thrusts at first, one out, the other in; it felt better that way. His cock drivelled under Zin’s teasing touches.

In the background, Asagi returned with a lube-shiny giant black horse-cock dildo with a wide suction-cup ball-base, which he fastened on the wooden floor. The vibrator eggs were no longer in his arsehole, hanging instead down the side of his chunky-heeled platform boots. Something transparent dripped from between his legs—so he had prepared while away; when he eased himself onto the enormous thing—what length and girth! When Asagi had stood next to it, it reached almost to his knees!—it slipped in with relative ease. It was, as Hizaki knew, far from the widest thing he had ever taken. When Asagi had taken it almost fully inside, he looked to them (Probably at Kamijou) as he lifted his skirt up to show better the way his arsehole clung to the dick as he lifted himself, and the catheter up his half-erect cock.

Teru’s cock slapped against Hizaki’s cheek.

“Suck it, princess, don’t be so mesmerised,” he said. Hizaki tongued the slick length softly before he closed his lips around it. Teru played with his light-brown bunches as he sucked and was fucked.

Zin slowed his thrusts. “I’m ready when you are,” he told Kamijou.

There came a series of grunts in response from Kamijou, at which point Zin picked up the speed of his delvings into Hizaki’s insides, and it was but two or three thrusts after Kamijou that he spent too.

Teru pushed his cock in and out of Hizaki’s mouth rapidly at that point to not be too much a late-comer to the party, and it was not long before Teru came too; Kamijou panted under him, and Zin drew his floppy dripping meat-stick out. Even with Kamijou’s mutilated fatty still inside, Hizaki’s hole felt like the voids of the interstellar aether. Hizaki swallowed Teru’s spend, and the latter pulled back, stepped off the sofa and plopped his bottom down next to Zin, who lay back with his eyes closed to exaggerate his feeling of exhaustion. Hizaki squirmed, and Kamijou’s penis plopped out of his hole too. He crawled to the side, and fell down next to Kamijou, face to the cushion, panting, totally spent.

Kamijou played with his hair some.

“Asagi-chan, you can get off that now, come here and clean the Princess’s arsehole, then suck her dry.”

“Okay!” Asagi said.

Hizaki heard the dildo fall over on the floor. And soon he felt the warm tongue lapping at his anus, licking up the spend around it, probing it; then a hand pulled back his dick and started sucking it like a piglet suckling its mothers nipples.

Kamijou’s hand moved from the hair to his face. The fingers tickled their way across his nose to his mouth, where they pressed against his lips. They requested access.

Hizaki opened and let them in, and sucked them.

“That’s a good princess,” Kamijou said. “You won’t be surprised nor object to know that today’s events were filmed, too, and will be a later production of mine. You’ll be such a good cash-cow, princess!”

“Thank you, master,” Hizaki said with two fingers still in it, and spent forthwith in Asagi’s slobbering mouth with a whimper. Asagi pulled back when he had, as instructed, sucked it dry. Hizaki crawled up on the sofa, and sat close to Kamijou, who put an arm around him. He felt warm and safe, somehow.

“My sweet princess’s beauty will be immortalised in video for ever!” Hizaki squeezed closer, while Teru got up and nodded at Asagi as he began to walk in the direction of the bathroom.


End file.
